worldwitchesfandomcom-20200214-history
Jane T. Godfrey
Jane T. Godfrey (ジェーン・T・ゴッドフリー) is a Witch of the 504th Joint Fighter Wing, originating from Liberion. Background Her birthplace is a metropolis on Liberion's East Coast. An ordinary person whose personality causes her to keep getting overwhelmed from every direction (especialy by military peoples), perhaps due to her relatively untroubled upbringing in an ordinary middle-class family who has never produced a witch before. She was expected to grow up and go to school normally, however, after receiving excellent results in proper tests conducted by the military, she decided to enter a training school for the Army Air Corps. She was well trained as an excellent but unobtrusive student, and was sent to Britannia after her ensignment. In Britannia, she was seen to have solid abilities but low aggressivity, and she carried out her duties indifferently. Life changed when Flight Lieutenant Gentile was transferred to the unit. At the beginning, there was little friendship between them, but one day she was suddenly assigned as Gentile wingman. This was because no one could follow Gentile's behavior, and she tended to collide with others. She had this to say the first time she teamed up with Gentile: "When we came across enemies, she charged right in before even getting an idea of how many there were, and kept going at them. Every time we were surrounded and I thought that'd be the end of us, somehow or other we'd make our way through. It was like magic." On the other hand, Flight Lieutenant Gentile requested for Godfrey to permanently be her wingman to their superiors, on the grounds that they had excellent compatibility in aerial combat. Initially bewildered by such coercion, Jane gradually settled into her role as Gentile's right-hand woman ("wife's role" to be very literal, probably deliberate and in line with previous comments on Twitter) both in public and private. When Gentile refused to return to Liberion after the end of her front lines duties, they both volunteered to the 504th Joint Fighter Wing. Since then, Gentile and Jane use the same model of Striker Unit, but when Gentile had to crash land at the 504th base and destroyed the P-51B, they could only obtain supplies for a single new D model unit. At that time, despite the lower speed of the B model, Jane easily performed the same speed and maneuvers as Gentile, so it is estimated that Jane flying skills may be higher than Gentile. It might be that the one most shocked by Gentile, whose impulsiveness often startles those around her, is "Ordinary Person" Godfrey who has to follow her around. She is also close to Pilot Officer Mazzei of the 504th JFW, also an ordinary person. Quotes "Has our Don gotten into something again?!" - Twitter, July 24 "Don! Did you mess up somewhere 'again'!" - digital bs tuners profile Appereances Manga *Strike Witches Kurenai no Majo Tachi Other *504th Twitter Story. Part 1 and 2 Trivia *Based on John T. Godfrey. Godfrey achieved 18 air-to-air kills against the Luftwaffe, before he was shot down by flak and captured by the Germans on August 24, 1944. He was promoted to the rank of major before he was discharged from the Army Air Forces shortly following the war. Gallery Jane profile article.jpg Jane profile image.jpg Jane Underwear.jpg Jane flying.jpg Jane avvi.jpg Sfasf.jpg 173088e50cfdaa876800c5ace277e539.png Category:504th Joint Fighter Wing Category:Strike Witch Category:Flight Lieutenants Category:Liberion